


别丢掉那枚戒指

by yizhiweimi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiweimi/pseuds/yizhiweimi
Summary: ——杜立普·辛格说，有时我们会说起奇怪的话来保护我们的所爱。





	别丢掉那枚戒指

**Author's Note:**

> 伦敦双子，亲情爱情均可。  
【因为我认为他们的感情确实不确定，感情实在很难界定到底是哪一种。  
有官配伊薇/亨利·葛林提及。  
有雅各布风流韵事提及。

别丢掉那枚戒指

—————— 

伦敦双子，亲情爱情均可。

【因为我认为他们的感情确实不确定，感情实在很难界定到底是哪一种。

有官配伊薇/亨利·葛林提及。

有雅各布风流韵事提及。

——————

1888年伦敦的秋天，雾气快要结成冰，冰里混着血腥气。11月9日早晨，伊薇来到多塞街，杰克犯下的的又一桩命案现场，从墙上跃下的时候，她滑了一跤，护膝重重摔在白教堂泥水地，含糊不清地一声混响让她想到杰克把尖刀扎进人胸膛时的声音。

对艾柏林警官谈及这一小小的意外时，她说她老了，不知道能否破案，不知来不来得及拯救她的弟弟，或者让她的弟弟免受死后的虐凌，免受他最宝贵的尊严被恶魔撕扯吞噬。

艾柏林已经尽全力帮她圆场，他赶到现场时四四方方被围了个水泄不通，小报记者朝他扔鸡蛋，闪光灯晃得他说他眼睛快瞎了，他几次试图鸣枪示意，到最后手指都扣到了扳机上，他看着那些惊恐不已的市民，枪口指着的伦敦天空灰蒙蒙，还是住了手。

“今天是11月9日”她说，“11月9日”她重复一声，左手的大拇指和食指转着右手无名指上的那个朴素的小指环。

“可不是吗，那个混蛋的第五个案子，苏格兰场要被逼疯了，我也要被逼疯了。”

“今天是……”她好像踌躇一下，回过头去看受害者的尸体，尸体旁边的桌上原本摆放的内脏已经被处理，她再掀开那个已经被血浸透的白布看了那可怜的女孩一眼，终于说，“今天是杰克的忌日。”

1863年克劳利的秋天，11月9日，艳阳天。雅各布在跟人打架，伊薇在一边看书。她其实想指挥一下雅各布，他应该绕到街后去，或者躲在二楼的小阳台上跳下来，兜圈子似的给别人一击，她的弟弟应该学会用点谋略，而不是光靠一身腱子肉。

通常来说这个年纪的雅各布一直是一对一或者是一对三的无敌手，但是现在这种一对八的情况就要另当别论了，他再怎么跑也跑不过八个人的接龙游戏。

“还给我！”她觉得她的弟弟好像还没变声，那声音还是稚嫩的，和他的身手完全相反，他们现在都已经16岁，伊薇好像已经已经半只脚迈进成人世界的大门了，但雅各布却还像个孩子一样，天天和他那些朋友称兄道弟，当姐姐的都对这种姐姐眼里的幼稚小孩不满，“把那个东西还给我！”雅各布大吼，吼得都破音了。

“才不！你是不是要把这玩意儿送给你的小女友！”有个小孩在他前面跑，又一溜烟把手里的玩意传给下一个接应的小混蛋，“雅各布你准备什么时候表白呀？”

雅各布飞快地朝他姐姐看了一眼，竭力捕捉那张脸上的表情，“别乱开玩笑，我姐在这。”

当然了，雅各布的小女友——教室里跟他隔着不远的那个扎了一条麻花辫的女孩儿，脸上有些雀斑，男孩子性格，经常和雅各布一起捉弄老师的那个小女孩。伊薇对她倒没什么不满，毕竟这个年纪多的是懵懂孩子谈恋爱，如果雅各布喜欢她，那也没什么不好，只是他们都调皮了些而已，父亲会不满意的。

而我——伊薇总是这么想——我是最成熟稳重的那个，就连捉弄别人都可以捉弄得神不知鬼不觉。

有时伊薇会问起雅各布这件事，那个女孩儿，你跟她怎么样。那时他们已经分房睡，由于各自的生理发育迹象，这当然就会带来一些尴尬和疏远。当雅各布发现游泳时姐姐不再抱着他的手臂，不再扶着他的肩膀跟他一起去摸水底的蚌壳，当伊薇发现雅各布经常把房门上锁，聚餐时他不再坐在她身边。他们开始躲闪来自对方的接触。

雅各布侧过脸来打量她，“不要觉得你是我姐姐我就什么都要汇报给你听，如果我比你早出生四分钟你还要叫我一声哥。”她的弟弟侧过脸来，打量她那双眼睛和眼睛旁边的雀斑。“我们只是玩得好，跟她一起我觉得开心，她有自己喜欢的男孩，还要我去帮忙追。”他说。

伊薇很少信她弟弟的话，但那时候她就信了，大概是她想去信这事。晚风吹过屋后的池塘芦苇地，蚌壳在水底一张一合。

她明显体力不支。人是无法阻止时间带来的衰老和变化的。时间，它会把曾经她在伦敦的靓影磨损成她酸疼的手臂和无法协调的急促呼吸，伊薇躲在干草堆里，甚至想要就在这儿睡一觉。

谁愿意投降？她说，谁愿意在现实面前投降？但她不得不，他们都不得不。时过境迁今非昔比，黑鸦帮朝自己扔飞刀，不知道他们是忘了她还是不认识这张脸，曾经预备着解放童工的兄弟现在谋划着怎么策划恐怖行动。开膛手杰克开膛手杰克开膛手杰克，处处都是这个名字，街头巷尾，小报新闻，开膛手杰克，杰克，只有杰克，却只有她想着自己亲爱的弟弟雅各布弗莱，他在哪个地牢哪个手术台，还能否有机会接受她那个轻盈的吻，或是一个冰冷的叹息。

1348年过了几百年又几百年，嘉德骑士团圆桌会议上的尸骨已在威斯敏斯特宫的地表下无人问津地腐烂，她甚至担心他还认不认得自己，她转着自己的戒指，祈祷不要在今天，不要在这一天，她看着那张最熟悉不过的脸，发现他们之间已毫无瓜葛，或是死神已经带走他最后一点余温。如果她没能遇见他，没能抓住他，再过几百年，有什么羁绊让他相信自己临死之前被爱过。

她是当姐姐的，当姐姐的就要有个姐姐的样子，姐姐要永远保护弟弟，哪怕她只比他大了四分钟。

“还给他。”伊薇朝那孩子扔石头，“还给我弟弟。”

八人接龙停下脚来，七个人看着其中一个要指令。

“八个人欺负一个人，不要脸。”

雅各布不太想让伊薇掺和进来，不然显得他多没气势。但伊薇已经一个箭步冲上去拎着领头男孩的耳朵让他向雅各布道歉。其实也只是正常打打闹闹，伊薇明白，但是这种袒护，这是姐姐的本能，尽管这几年来减了不少，但依然存在。特别是看见他没什么胜算的时候，姐姐的征服欲和保护欲就会让她站出来。

对方支支吾吾地道了歉，把那小东西塞进雅各布手里，跑开时冒着被伊薇追上去打一顿的风险吼一句“没本事”，雅各布对他翻白眼。

“那是什么？”伊薇和他坐在燃起的火炉旁边，她烘着手发问。

雅各布一开始没想说，但沉默了两分钟还是从口袋里掏出那东西来给伊薇看，那是一枚边缘粗糙，内侧也并不光滑，没什么装饰，只有一些简单的花纹的小戒指，“这是，送你的。”

伊薇问他从哪儿买的，多少钱，不像是珠宝店里的精致首饰，是泰晤士河旁边的地摊小贩那儿拿的吗，还有，怎么不是送给你那个小女友的？

雅各布咬牙切齿的，把戒指往她手里一塞，“你要就拿着，不要就算了，是我自己做的，离家不远的街区里有个银匠，我去那里学了，然后做的。”

雅各布从一出生就是个静不下来的好动宝宝，她不禁想象他坐在银匠旁看他怎么敲敲打打，自己迫不及待地动手，但自己动起手来又急得满头是汗，银匠笑眯眯，摸着自家打呼噜的花猫说他不太适合做细致活。

“怎么突然送我这个？”伊薇问。

“我想送就送！”雅各布那么倔，这一点似乎从来没变过，他是天生的倔骨头，据说他小时候有一次摔下床，脑袋都磕青了一块，但他愣是一声不吭，一直等到伊薇发现，问着那是怎么回事，雅各布才用那种小混蛋的口吻说“要不你给我吹吹？”

“好吧，好吧，”雅各布说，“今天是11月9日，姐姐，你读书读的什么都忘了。”

杜立普·辛格说，有时我们会说起奇怪的话来保护我们的所爱。这在雅各布和伊薇之间实在太常见了，常见到他们已经习以为常，甚至他们身边的人也已经习以为常了。

自从到了伦敦后，他们一个执着于找寻伊甸碎片，一个在帮派上发展，当雅各布在自己的胸口刺下黑鸦的刺青时，伊薇在一旁看着他，他受疼起来向来一声不吭，这次却在姐姐面前嘴角发起抖来。

“疼吗？”伊薇问，亨利·葛林也在旁边。19世纪的纹身，没有什么电动纹身枪，只有人手一针一针往皮肤里扎，也没有麻药，只有咬牙忍着，或者中途放弃。

雅各布取下他惯戴着的那顶高顶礼帽——要不你给我吹吹？

伊薇一撇嘴：活该。接着愤愤离去。

葛林劝他：“虽然你们的家务事我不便参与，但你姐姐，其实一直很关心你。”

“她更关心你。”雅各布挑起那边有着疤痕的眉毛打趣。

他们接着很少碰面，雅各布总觉得的，开马车疾驰用不了一个小时就能逛完的这片小地方，大的遇不到那个在同一个家庭，同一个兄弟会，同一辆火车上生活的姐姐。伊薇的车厢有印度香料味，足以盖过煤味，盖过工业革命时期的烟尘与阴霾。他在那儿坐着，好久好久，就像小时候他们一个上床一个下床，雅各布会偷偷爬到上床去，趁着伊薇还没醒，小腿沿着上床床沿垂下来，他就坐在那儿，看他姐姐睡觉，看她那两撮栗色的头发。

有时他坐得太久，太阳已经落到泰晤士河另一边，伊薇回来了，他从座位上站起，说一声只是来看看进贼了没有，便跳到另一个车厢去了。他从未发现一次伊薇在他的车厢，从未有一次，也许是他的姐姐太敏感，而他有些莽撞，脚步声早已被她发现，她早已在他来之前离开。

就算碰面了，他们的每个词语每个停顿每个腔调都充满了火药味。他们已不习惯用温和的词语，已不习惯将事情放下。

当她的姐姐组织帮派战争获得胜利，最后他们站在车顶宣布这片行政区归他们所有时，他才会有他们的目标终于统一，他们不再针锋相对的错觉。当他的姐姐用那略带了些沙哑的嗓音说“从今以后，你们为我们服务”的时候，他会注视他姐姐脸颊旁垂下来的两撮头发。

他有过几段感情，也有男性也有女性，他怀疑伊薇是不是已经知道这回事，当他进出酒吧和夜店，会看到楼顶那个披着披风的女性剪影，他是在跟她赌气，把身边陪他喝酒的人搂的更紧，靠得更近。

伊薇跑过每一个街角都能想起一段事情来，这儿是遇见亚历山大·贝尔的地方，那里就是亚瑟柯南道尔和她打招呼的大门，以及那个雅各布闹事的街区。

她年轻的弟弟，她甚至羡慕他那么有活力，当他搂着年轻的男孩女孩儿走出奢侈店的大门。雅各布甚至从未给自己买过什么珠宝，留在她身边的仅仅是那个粗糙的戒指，就藏在刺客的手套下，贴着皮肤，似乎嵌在那里。

在和某次查尔斯·狄更斯的调查里她太疲惫，倒在地上做了个梦，梦到有个叫伊丽莎白的姑娘写了封情书，信首就标注了这封情书写给一个姓弗莱的小伙子。伊丽莎白被帮派逼着结婚，可明显这位弗莱已经是她的心上人。伊丽莎白寻求伊薇的帮忙，伊薇自然帮了她，但等她想扶着伊丽莎白下马车时，那姑娘却已不见了。

伊薇把这个梦告诉小亚瑟，小孩子只说，“那是因为这位叫弗莱的人在你的生命离很重要，但你又没能意识到，于是便通过梦境展现出来了，而那个伊丽莎白只是你自己而已，你当然见不到你自己。”

伊薇看着小亚瑟做笔记出神，未来的作家说这是个好灵感，需要记下，狄更斯也说这是个好情节，写鬼故事或许用得着，也需要记下，于是两个人埋头在一起写书稿。

她去每个案发现场看过。触摸过每一处血迹和墙壁，她能看到所有受害者临死前绝望的眼神，她害怕这眼神会出现在她的至亲身上，她做过所有的鹰眼模拟，她去找她们扔出去的刺客戒指时都胆战心惊。她害怕的是那枚戒指，也在这里，在某个乌鸦的巢穴，在某个干草堆中，躺在那儿，安安静静地，如同那枚戒指的主人一样，悄无声息，只是见证了一场屠杀与肢解。

他们十五年未曾见面。十五年，一个人一辈子有多少个十五年，十五年前雅各布的汽船即将起航前往不列颠的前一晚，伊薇握着他的手说多多保重，雅各布也取下她的护腕和手套，他先取下左手，看到的是她的订婚戒指，他心里一抽，但又想多看几眼，他再取下右手的，缓慢地摸着她右手的那枚戒指，再三确认，你们真的不跟我走？我还有多的船票。伊薇摇头，说我不能。那我就留下，雅各布说，伊薇再摇头，说你也不能。

有你在伦敦我才能安心，伊薇抱着他的肩膀，他们太久没有过这样的拥抱。明天你去码头，我不能送你，伊薇说，印度兄弟会还有些事情。

她真的没有去码头送他，雅各布看遍了码头的所有房顶，看遍了所有街巷角落都没发现她。他那向来坚毅的姐姐最怕离别，伊薇极少面露哀伤，最近的一次也是被授予嘉德勋章后他们酩酊大醉，伊薇因为酒精红着脸回忆他们这对姐弟的聚少离多。

在接下来的十五年里，他们再没见过，连书信也寥寥无几。到了1888年，恐怖之秋，在印度的伊薇却罕见地收到一封连笔触急匆匆的来信。葛林说他可以派几个成员赶去那边，看看发生了什么事，伊薇从未见过雅各布如此惊慌失措，就算在最后的暗室里与史塔瑞对决，他受了伤，但都连眉头都没皱一下，他和她打配合，好像这样就什么都不用怕了。第二天伊薇只身前往伦敦，什么东西都劝不住她。

“今天是11月9日，姐姐，你读书读的什么都忘了。”

11月9日是他们的生日。

雅各布刚刚起身，但又坐下，摊开一只手的手心，“你看，这儿。”他把手举到他姐姐的面前，“这是我的。”躺在那儿的是另一枚小小的戒指，一样是手工打造，一样的造型，一样的粗糙，一样的——雅各布风格，“是我们俩的生日礼物，你要一直戴着他。”

“我偷听到爸爸和别人的对话，他们说，刺客在遇到危险无法自保时，会用尽最后一点力量把刺客戒指扔出去，来保护兄弟会。”

雅各布转着自己的那枚戒指把它戴上自己的右手，说“是的，但是你不用担心，你永远不会把它丢出去。”

刺客永远戴着手套，戒指永远在手套下，别人看不出这戒指的一点痕迹，只看到他们没有尽头的斗嘴吵架。

她来得及时。你瘦了，伊薇说，你瘦了好多。

即使他已经由于暴力的殴打脸上多了瘀伤和青肿，血从他的额头留下来，打湿眉毛和睫毛，又凝固了，让它们粘在一起。伊薇还是能看出来这十五年来他经历的伦敦的风霜。

他没戴手套，瘦得连指节都突出了。

“我没有……丢掉它，姐姐。他说，气若游丝。

“绝对不会的，绝对不会丢掉它。“伊薇空不出手来，便用牙咬下她的手套，她把雅各布的手轻轻放在自己脸上，”永远不会丢掉它。“

雅各布好像还想说话，但是伊薇要他休息。

说是为了兄弟会也好，为了伦敦也好，为了苏格兰场也好，为了公正也好，她不想管别人如何定义的。

维多利亚时期末期的英国，就在1888年，恐怖之秋。昨日重现，恰恰如同几十年前某个艳阳天，姐姐抱着弟弟，只是为他讨个公平。

她再也没有离开伦敦，再也没离开他身边，直到死亡将他们分离，但死亡应该被我们另当别论，因为那是让他们分离的所有方式里最温和的一种。

End


End file.
